El club de los Corazones Solitarios
by Wien
Summary: AU. Basado en el libro homónimo. Arthur Kirkland cree fervientemente que el amor es una mentira, gracias a su última y fallida relación, así que decide fundar el 'Club de los Corazones Solitarios' y renunciar completamente a ese sentimiento que tanto daño le causó, pero...¿Qué pasa cuando se da cuenta que hay personas a las que vale la pena amar? USUK
1. Don t let me down

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Bueno, pues este es un nuevo proyecto que me vino a la mente después de leer el libro del mismo nombre. Aclaro, antes de empezar, que esto es una adaptación. Quizá contenga algunos pasajes y situaciones muy similares a las del libro, y la idea original un poco trastocada para ambientarlo en el fandom, pero de ninguna manera la plagiaré.**

**¡Es que es un libro precioso! No pude evitar imaginarme a Arthur mientras lo leía, así que decidí adaptarlo y aquí me tienen, jeje. Si tienen la oportunidad de leerlo alguna vez, lo recomiendo ampliamente.**

**Además de ser uno de mis intentos por introducirme a la escritura del shonen ai (porque aún no me siento lo suficientemente capaz de escribir yaoi), así que espero les agrade.**

**Y ahora…**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco la idea original del libro "El club de los corazones solitarios" (D:) …Le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y Elizabeth Eulberg, respectivamente, y sólo los tomo prestados para fines recreativos (?) ¡La historia es mía!

**Parejas: **USUK, Spamano, Gerita (Nyo!ItaliaxAlemania), Pruhun, Franadá, y las que vayan saliendo…

Advertencias: No muchas. Temas adolescentes, algunas nyos! y la boca de Lovino.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Juro solemnemente yo, Arthur Kirkland, nunca volver a enamorarme._

_Mucho menos de un idiota. _

_Los idiotas son los peores._

_Y en el mundo hay muchos idiotas._

...

Arthur tomó otro buen puñado de cartas y comenzó a romperlas en pequeño pedazos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Odio todo esto! ¡Odio a los hombres!

Las lágrimas caían libres por su rostro cansado, haciendo ver sus facciones aún más irritadas y rojizas de lo que ya estaban gracias a horas de llanto incontrolable sobre su cama. Scott había desistido en su intento de obtener la verdad sobre el estado de ánimo de Arthur, por lo que se había marchado hace algunos minutos después de pasarse casi una hora tocando la puerta para que el menor le dejara entrar.

Por último, tomó una gran foto que yacía colgada en la pared, donde aparecían dos rubios sonrientes, como si ese fuera el mejor instante de sus vidas. "¡Ja! Sí, claro…"

-¡Renuncio al amor!

El papel crujió suavemente al romperse, mientras caían dos partes separadas, flotando gracias a la resistencia que oponía el aire contra el ligero material. Cada rubio por su parte.

* * *

Vladimir era un chico increíble. De esos que aparecen en las películas de misterio y que, por alguna extraña razón, terminan haciéndote caer a sus pies. Arthur lo sabía, y nunca se había opuesto a su inevitable destino, estaba enamorado y, como la persona madura y consciente que pensaba que era, había aceptado inmediatamente cuando el rumano le propuso ser su novio.

Se conocían gracias a sus padres. Arthur tenía la certeza de haber compartido con Vladimir la mayor parte de su infancia, creciendo juntos, viviendo todas esas cosas que sólo viven las personas que están destinadas a amarse para siempre. Sus madres parecían ser conscientes de esto y de algún modo les debía de agradar, ya que no habían hecho nada por alejarlos o cambiar el tipo de acercamiento que tenían, apoyando a sus hijos en una relación aún inexistente pero con grandes miras hacia el futuro. Todo el mundo lo creía y, por consiguiente, Arthur pensaba que lo más normal era tomarlo por hecho y creerlo también.

Su vida sería sencilla. Conocer a Vladimir, crecer junto a Vladimir, casarse y formar una familia. Ser feliz junto a Vladimir.

Scott siempre le había dicho que era un imbécil por creer en estúpidos cuentos de hadas, y él nunca le creyó. Tan fue así que no escuchó las recomendaciones de su insoportable hermano mayor acerca del rumano, y se formó la idea de que aquel debía ser su único y verdadero amor.

Así comenzó una relación secreta.

Al principio, Arthur creía en Vladimir cuando éste le decía que sus padres podrían no tomar favorablemente la idea de que sus hijos varones mantuvieran una relación amorosa, por eso el británico asentía a las proposiciones de su pareja y ocultaba la verdad a sus padres. Scott era el único que sabía. Pasando el tiempo, Arthur comenzaba a preguntarse si no era demasiado obvio el tipo de orientación que lo caracterizaba.

Sus padres mantuvieron una seria charla con él argumentando que "por sobre todas las cosas, él era su hijo y ellos lo iban a amar siempre". Para cualquier persona normal el tener un hijo homosexual podría representar algunos conflictos emocionales y familiares, pero Arthur estaba convencido que sus padres no eran "personas normales", lo cual agradeció en esos momentos otorgándoles un enorme abrazo, sin necesidad de decir nada más porque las palabras salían sobrando.

Desde ese momento debió haberse dado cuenta que las cosas marchaban mal, porque aun comentándole a Vladimir sobre la opinión de sus padres, este se negaba a hacer pública su relación.

Había comentado algo sobre llevar la relación _al siguiente nivel._ Formalizarla en sus propios términos.

Arthur era bastante consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Vladimir quería que tuvieran sexo. No es que él fuera un mojigato o que su idea fuera mantenerse virgen hasta el matrimonio, pero estaba seguro que no se encontraba preparado para mantener relaciones en ese momento. Así que se había negado incontables veces, incluso esa noche que ya se encontraba recostado en su cama, con el cuerpo de Vladimir recorriendo su pecho y la mitad de sus prendas desperdigadas por el piso. Aún no estaba listo.

"Sólo déjame amarte de otra manera, Arthur. Demostrarte lo que realmente siento por ti".

El británico había pasado noches en vela pensando en cuál era la mejor decisión. Era obvio que no era lo que esperaba, pero sabía que podía hacerlo por Vladimir, después de todo eso es lo que hacen las personas que se aman, ¿no?

Se decidió por fin una noche de verano, mientras las vacaciones estaban dando su último suspiro y el aire de la noche era tan fresco que lo hacía sonreír. Se dirigía hacia la casa vacacional de la familia de Vlamidir, que se encontraba a sólo unas cuantas cuadras de la suya propia. Pensó que el ambiente era tan relajante que cruzar por el pequeño parque no parecía mala idea. Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa!...

Había sido mala idea.

A lo lejos había dos personas dándose el banquete de sus vidas uno al otro, como si pudieran saber los misterios del universo besándose de esa manera y explorando sus cuerpos por encima de las ropas. Arthur hubiera sonreído y probablemente pensado que era tierno, si aquel no hubiera sido Vladimir apretando a otro chico contra el árbol.

¡Vladimir! ¡Su novio!

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Hubiera querido no gritar, pero lo hizo. O que eso no hubiera sonado como un reproche, y claramente falló.

Vladimir cortó el apasionado besó bruscamente mientras su acompañante, un atractivo chico de cabellos azabache y mirada verde opaco, se encontraba aún más confundido de lo que el propio Arthur se sentía.

-¡A-Arthur! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

El rumano posicionó al joven azabacho detrás de él, como si de alguna manera intuyera el estado de ánimo de Arthur y lo estuviera protegiendo de su inmediata furia titánica.

-¡Cállate! T-tú…maldito infeliz. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en toda tu vida, ¿quedó claro? ¡Esto se acabó, Vladimir! ¡Te odio!

Le dio la espalda a la imagen que había visto, a Vladimir y a sus sueños rotos. Alcanzó a escuchar al rumano gritar desesperadamente su nombre y algunos "_déjame explicarte"_, que de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Tampoco le daría el placer de verlo llorar.

No, él era Arthur Kirkland, y no lloraba ante nadie. Mucho menos ante estúpidos chicos que no lo valoraban. Era así de sencillo, así debió ser siempre.

Llegó a su casa con el ceño fruncido y arrastrando un humor de los mil demonios que no pasó desapercibido por Niles, que se limitó a avisarle a Scott sobre las condiciones en las que había llegado su _hermanito_. Scott, que ya presentía que algo así podía pasar, sólo alcanzó a escuchar el brutal portazo en el segundo piso mientras los gemelos comenzaban a hacer sus extravagantes hipótesis sobre el estado del menor de la familia.

-Creo que debes hablar con él-Sentencio Niles como si nada le afectara.

Scott suspiró fuertemente y frunció el ceño. Necesitaba un cigarro.

-Estúpido conejo-

* * *

Arthur se mordía los labios nerviosamente mientras esperaba frente al porche de su casa. Sabía que en el momento en el que Lovino lo viera, le iba a atacar con un sinfín de preguntas que no estaba seguro de querer responder, aunque ya le había contado una gran parte de su historia. Después de todo era su mejor amigo.

Escuchó un rechinar violento de llantas contra el pavimento y vio en la esquina un elegante auto negro avanzar rápidamente a su dirección dejando atrás una estela de humo. Esos italianos locos al volante.

Se subió al auto tranquilamente, tratando de postergar lo más que pudiera su inminente muerte a manos del italiano.

-¡Cuéntame todos los detalles sobre ese hijo de puta!-

-Buenos días también para ti, Lovino- Arthur suspiró.

El italiano frunció el ceño y Arthur no pudo evitar sentir que lo había extrañado en vacaciones. Sus enojos constantes y malas palabras se habían convertido en algo de su día a día desde que lo conoció.

Lovino Vargas había llegado hace tres años a la academia W, justo en el último año del secundario. Su hermana, Dacía Vargas era una persona adorable y simpática que lograba opacarlo en casi todo lo que hacía.

Vivían separados, gracias al divorcio de sus padres, pero eran tan unidos en la escuela que daba gusto saber que podían existir hermanos así. Ambos se hicieron muy amigos de Arthur, hasta el día del incidente.

Cuando Alfred F. Jones, el defensa del equipo de fútbol, decidió declararse a Dacía se armó un revuelo total en la escuela, no sólo por la importante figura que representaba Alfred dentro de los chicos del último año, también por el impresionante hecho de que alguien como la hermosa y dulce Dacía Vargas nunca había tenido un novio. Tras días de pensarlo y mantener a más de la mitad del alumnado en vilo, decidió que aceptaba comenzar una relación con él. Aunque Arthur siempre dudo de la validez de su relación, ya fuera por la actitud acartonada y cliché del rubio o la torpeza de la italiana, para Lovino el que su hermana tuviera novio significo el acabose de años de estar juntos y depender el uno del otro, como si de repente cayera en la cuenta de que Dacía era una chica independiente que podía vivir su vida sin necesitarlo, cosa para la que el italiano no estuvo preparado nunca.

Dacía y Lovino representaron una pelea terrible durante un receso en la academia, lo que dejó como saldo una chica llorando amargamente, un chico recitando toda una biblia de insultos en italiano y una relación de hermanos demasiado fragmentada como para componerla en mucho tiempo. Dacía no volvió a sentarse junto a ellos durante el almuerzo, y por su ingreso al grupo de animadoras y sus citas con Alfred dejó de dirigirles la palabra.

Lovino se volvió más cercano a Arthur de lo que cualquier otra persona nunca lo había sido, odiando a su hermana como si fuera el motivo de su vida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya le has mandado completamente al carajo?

-No.-Arthur se limitó a mirar al frente, notando que el clima empeoraba cada día.-Sólo le dije que no quería volver a verlo en mi vida, pero no aclaramos nada realmente. Sé que está mal, pero tampoco es como si quisiera verlo en estos momentos sólo para que me diga las razones por las cuales decidió jugar conmigo como si yo no valiera nada.-

Lovino suspiró y Arthur supo que estaba a punto de hacer alguna de sus observaciones maduras, de esas que daba en contadas ocasiones.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, sólo así estarás tranquilo y podrás finalizar la relación sanamente, cejotas.-

Sintió sus facciones contraerse ante el odiado apodo que le había dado su amigo, pensando que nunca se iba a acostumbrar a él.

-No quiero volver a salir con ningún chico por lo menos hasta la universidad. Renuncio completamente al amor.-

Lovino pisó el freno hasta el fondo mientras las llantas de su Fiat derrapaban dejando una impresión negra en el asfalto frente a la academia W. Giró su rostro sorprendido hacia su amigo inglés y le notó mirando al frente completamente ido, pero con esa mirada de decisión absoluta que ponía cada vez que tenía una meta a cumplir. Sintió frío en su columna.

Arthur realmente estaba renunciando al amor.

* * *

**Muy bien, gente bonita, esto solo fue la introducción, espero que les haya por lo menos interesado. Ya si les gustó, les invito cordialmente a regalarme un Review, haciéndome saber su opinión.**

**Se aceptan críticas, aplausos, felicitaciones, opiniones, dudas y todo lo bueno que venga de ustedes.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Wien.**


	2. I looked at all the lonely people

**¡Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me han hecho muy feliz. **

**También gracias por hacerme notar mis errores, eso lo valoro muchísimo. Aún soy muy novata manejando a Arthur y Alfred, me encanta leer fics de ellos pero nunca me había animado a escribir nada. Espero me tengan un poco de paciencia, jeje.**

**Espero ir mejorando con esto y que les guste cada vez más. **

**Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo dos. C:**

**Disclaimer**:Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco la idea original del libro "El club de los corazones solitarios" (D:) …Le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y Elizabeth Eulberg, respectivamente, y sólo los tomo prestados para fines recreativos (?) ¡La historia es mía!

**Parejas**:USUK, Spamano, Gerita (Nyo!ItaliaxAlemania), Pruhun, Franadá, y las que vayan saliendo…

**Advertencias**: No muchas. Temas adolescentes, algunas nyos! y la boca de Lovino.

* * *

-Tienes un problema, Arthur.-

Lovino lo miraba como si acabara de decir que la comida italiana era lo peor que se pudiera comer en el mundo, incluso más que la comida inglesa. Bueno, él era completamente consciente de que la gastronomía de su patria no era precisamente la más llamativa, pero odiaba que Lovino siempre se lo echara en cara.

-Sólo piensa en las posibilidades, Lovino.- Trataba de expresarse frente a un italiano que cada vez comprimía más sus facciones.

Pudo escucharlo recitar una letanía de insultos en italiano que no estaba seguro de querer comprender, porque con el tiempo que tenía conociendo a Lovino sabía que podía terminar realmente muy traumado.

-¡Maldición, Arthur! No entiendo de qué posibilidades hablas- Lovino aparcó el coche en un lugar del estacionamiento de la academia. Arthur notó que su amigo se encontraba pensativo, dentro de su aparente enojo, y trató de adivinar cuál era el motivo de esto.

-Si el amor no existiera, probablemente tú no sufrirías por lo de Dacía.-

El italiano se detuvo abruptamente en su camino hacia el pasillo principal y Arthur sintió un aura fría rodeándolos, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y supo, en ese preciso momento, que decir aquello no había sido una buena idea. A Lovino el tema de su hermana era algo que todavía lo tenía muy sensible, aunque se escudara en sus insultos y rabietas hacia la menor, Arthur sabía que Lovino, siendo como era, aún extrañaba mucho a la castaña.

-No.-La voz de su amigo sonaba áspera y enojada, soltando la expresión de repente sin moverse y dándole la espalda.-Si Dacía quería estar con el gordo yanqui ese es su problema. Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella.-

Arthur, tan bueno como era leyendo el ambiente, decidió que lo mejor era dejar el tema por lo sano, sin dejar de pensar que su nueva promesa sería cumplida costara lo que le costara. Así que caminó junto a Lovino en silencio. No es que no lo hubieran hecho antes, de hecho era bastante común que no hablaran, ninguno de los dos era de mucha plática, pero sabía que la situación en ese momento era bastante tensa.

Vargas se retiró hacia su casillero dejando que el inglés continuara sólo, así que pensó que estaría bien tragarse su orgullo británico y disculparse luego con el italiano.

Ya cerca de su casilla, divisó a Dacía y Alfred acercándose a él. No le tomó importancia. Lo cierto es que nunca había cruzado más de dos palabras con Jones y a Dacía había dejado de dirigirle la palabra en cuanto prefirió al americano antes que a sus amigos.

-¡Arthur! Buen día.

El escuchar la voz de Dacía después de casi tres años le supuso a Arthur un amargo recuerdo, además de notarla muchísimo más cambiada de lo que él recordaba. La italiana sonreía radiantemente como siempre, pero por alguna extraña razón no venía de la mano con Alfred.

La pareja Vargas-Jones era el ícono romántico por excelencia en la academia, no había pareja más perfecta que ellos. Después de salir del secundario y llegar a la preparatoria, Alfred fue elegido como el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Dacía, por su parte, había sido nombrada como la capitana del equipo de porristas aunque Arthur pensaba que no era especialmente buena en ello. Debía ser algo relacionado con su popularidad.

Lo que el británico no alcanzaba a entender era por qué Dacía volvía a dirigirle la palabra después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Dacía?

Tal vez hubiera preferido no sonar tan seco, después de todo era un caballero inglés y faltarle el respeto a una dama no estaba dentro de sus ideas, pero es que tan bien lograba sentirse un poco dolido por el abandono a su amistad que representó el que la chica comenzara una relación con el futbolista.

-¡Sí! Yo quería preguntar si,…

La campana sonó y Arthur, por alguna extraña razón, pensó que se había librado de un peso de encima.

-Lo siento mucho, Dacía, tengo que ir a clase.

-¿Podríamos vernos en el almuerzo, por favor?- La voz de Dacía sonaba bastante tenue, y sus ojos tenían una opacidad que logró preocupar a Arthur. No era común ver a la chica de esa manera. Tuvo que aceptar, seguro que podía llegar a arrepentirse de eso.

-Claro.-

Dacía sonrió.

* * *

Quería morirse. No, corrección, quería matar a aquella estúpida rana francesa.

-¡Arthur! Mon amour…¡Que deliciosa sorpresa!

¿Por qué demonios la clase de francés tenía que ser obligatoria para los de último año? El odiaba el francés y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese país.

-Será todo un gozo trabajar con una criatura tan bella como tú…

Especialmente a él. Francis Bonnefoy.

-Sólo mantén la boca cerrada y tus tentáculos alejados de mí por el resto del año y nadie saldrá herido, ¿entendido, Bonnefoy?

El francés rio divertido, y Arthur pensó que había empezado el último año de la academia con el pie izquierdo. Sentía la cabeza palpitarle mientras trataba de huir de los escurridizos dedos del más grande casanova de la academia W.

-¿Algún día dejarás de ser un completo imbécil, rana?

-El día en que dejes de ser tan cascarrabias, amour.

¡Bien! Lo aceptaba. Sabía que no tenía la personalidad más agradable, ¡rayos! Si era casi tan insoportable como Lovino, por algo eran mejores amigos. Cuando había sido elegido presidente del consejo estudiantil, supo que en gran parte tenía que ver la decisión del director, ¿quién desaprovecharía la oportunidad de poner al mando a uno de los mejores estudiantes de la academia? Pero también estaba consciente que a Francis Bonnefoy lo habían elegido de vicepresidente por las razones contrarias.

El francés, por muy acosador o molesto que le pareciese, tenía a la mitad de la población estudiantil comiendo de su mano. Era elegante, refinado y podía conseguir una cita con la persona que él quisiese, siempre y cuando éste no se llamara Arthur Kirkland.

Y claro que lo había intentado. Lo había intentado tantas veces que Arthur ya había perdido la cuenta. En esos días aún salía con Vladimir, por lo que nunca le presto ni la más mínima atención, además de que siempre le resulto alguien demasiado molesto, pero ahora, sabiendo que Vladimir lo había engañado y que se encontraba completamente soltero, estaba seguro que no saldría con Bonnefoy. Mucho menos ahora.

Con Francis, le quedaba más que claro que había idiotas por todas partes.

-Déjame tranquilo, git…

-Lo pensaría si me dejaras acercarme a ese lindo amigo tuyo.-Francis siseó.

-Lovino te mataría si te acercas a menos de tres metros de él.

-No hablo de Lovino, cheri.-El francés le miraba seriamente, y pensó que nunca había visto ese tipo de mirada en aquella rana pervertida.-Hablo de Matthew, es una dulzura.-

Algo hizo click en la mente de Arthur, como si de repente comprendiera el por qué desde finales del año pasado Francis había acentuado su interés por acercarse a él cada vez que se encontraba con sus amigos. Porque allí estaba Matthew.

Tomó sus libros notando que la clase había terminado y le dirigió una mirada fulminante al francés.

-Ni creas que dejaré que juegues con Matt.

¿Qué era lo que buscaba Francis? Añadir al inocente Matthew a su lista. Tal vez porque era el único con el que aún no había intentado jugar. ¡Que descaro!

Francis estuvo a punto de reclamarle algo, pero él no se lo permitió, sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera venir de esa rana era un completo embuste. Así que salió del salón dispuesto a buscar a Lovino para almorzar cuando sintió a alguien tomarle del brazo.

-¡Arthur! ¿Te has olvidado de lo que dije hoy?

Dacía le miraba con ojos suplicantes y él sólo pudo suspirar rogando a todas las hadas que Lovino no lo viera con su hermana e intentara hacer alguna de sus escenas casi mafiosas de odio desmedido hacia la menor.

La chica Vargas comía tranquilamente una baguette vegetariana mientras miraba a Arthur con una mezcla de expectación e inseguridad. El rubio no quiso comenzar la plática porque, además de sentirse incómodo, intuía que Dacía tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

-Dacía, yo…

-Terminé con Alfred.

Arthur no supo que debía responder ante esto. La verdad no es como si realmente le importara, aunque debía admitir que le sorprendía un poco. Ella y Alfred llevaban casi tres años juntos y escuchar que se separaron después de haberlos visto juntos en la mañana era algo extraño. Aunque lo que más le sorprendía era el por qué Dacía tenía que contárselo precisamente a él.

-¡Vaya! Eso sí que es una novedad.-Arthur se removió incómodo en su asiento.-Debes sentirte muy mal…-

-¡No!-Dacía tomó una de sus manos y le sonrió nerviosa.-Arthur, sé que me porté bastante mal dejándote a ti y a Lovi de lado, pero quiero volver a ser la de antes. Quiero que me acepten de nuevo.-

¿Qué se supone que debía de decir? _"¡Oh, por mi parte no te preocupes Dacía, la verdad adoro que mis amigos me cambien por sus nuevas relaciones!"_ O algo más del estilo de _"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Lovino? Seguro él estará encantado." _

Dacía le contó que a la semana de haber salido de vacaciones ella y Alfred cortaron, no quiso especificar las razones, aunque le había asegurado que no había sido por problemas entre ello y que, de hecho, ahora eran muy buenos amigos. La italiana le decía a Arthur que durante mucho tiempo estuvo pensando en el error que había cometido, pero que su vida había dado un giro muy grande cuando acepto salir con Alfred. La popularidad era tan absorbente que sintió que le debía mucho a toda esa gente que fingía ser su amiga sin realmente conocerla, hasta que se olvidó de ser ella misma para complacer a los demás. Alfred le había dicho que lo más importante es que hiciera lo que ella pensara que era mejor, por eso había decidido tratar de recuperar la amistad del británico y solucionar la rota relación con su hermano.

-Los extraño mucho Arthur, de verdad. Nunca tuve mejores amigos que ustedes.

El rubio tragó saliva incómodo. Era cierto que para él también había sido difícil adaptarse a estar sin la presencia de la alegre chica, después de todo ella y Lovino habían sido los primeros amigos formales que había tenido después de casi dos años en el secundario por su pésima actitud cascarrabias.

Supo entonces que no podía estar realmente enfadado con una de sus primeras mejores amigas.

-De mi parte no hay problema, Dacía. El problema va a ser Lovino.

Dacía se mordió el labio inferior y el celular de Arthur vibró en su bolsillo, así que lo sacó. Era Vladimir. Llevaba cerca de treinta llamadas perdidas de él, y ciertamente no se encontraba con el humor de contestarle.

-Es Vlad, ¿cierto?

Arthur no quiso mirar a la italiana a los ojos y entonces Dacía supo que algo iba mal, porque el británico no es de los que evadan mucho el tema. Él, por su parte, estaba hecho un lío pensando que técnicamente acababan de renovar una amistad rota desde hace años, pero en verdad necesitaba desahogarse.

-Terminé con él. Me engaño.-Dacía ahogó un gemido de sorpresa. Había conocido a Vladimir hace algunos ayeres y le parecía un chico encantador. Nunca pensó que se atreviera a hacer algo como dañar a Arthur.

De repente, y como si fuera una revelación extraordinaria, el inglés supo que no sólo podía confiar nuevamente en Dacía como la antigua confidente que era, sino que lo necesitaba, tanto que al terminar su relato se había preguntado cómo había logrado pasar tantos años sin hablarle. Lovino era un amigo genial, pero a veces su explosividad no ayudaba demasiado.

-Supongo que yo también estaré rehuyéndole al amor por un tiempo.-rio la joven castaña y Arthur notó un brillo travieso en sus ojos.-Tienes todo mi apoyo Arthur.-

Ambos sonrieron, de su parte todo estaba en paz.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

A pesar de que Lovino, llegado de improviso, había dirigido la mirada a Arthur, sólo se dedicaba a observar a su hermana menor con los ojos entrecerrados. El rubio notó la furia contenida en el italiano y el aura de miedo y dolor que despedía Dacía al notar a su hermano tan enojado con ella.

Después de todo hacía casi tres años que no se dirigían la palabra.

-Hola Lovino-Susurró Dacía.

-Da igual.-El mencionado sólo agitó la mano como si no le diera importancia alguna a que su hermana menor estuviera hablando con su mejor amigo y se sentó junto a Arthur dándole la espalda a Dacía.-La fiesta de bienvenida será en la casa del bastardo de Bonnefoy, ¿irás, Arthur?-

-Lovino, por favor, no hagas esto.-el italiano le dedicó una mirada fulminante y Arthur, dentro de su poco humor del día, se resignó a hacer entender a su amigo en otro momento.-No sé, no me siento con ganas.-

De repente se acercaron un chico y una chica, ambos con bandejas en las manos. La chica, de largos cabellos castaños, iba con una gran sonrisa, la cual cambió por una mueca de sorpresa al topar su vista con la de la chica Vargas.

Dacía le sonrió.

-¡Oh, Eli, Matty! Hace años que nos lo veía, siéntense a mi lado.-Matthew y Elizaveta obedecieron automáticamente, sin salir de la sorpresa. Dirigieron una mirada hacia Arthur y Lovino, el primero trató de sonreír incómodo mientras elevaba los hombros y el italiano bufaba molesto. Era un ambiente bastante incómodo.

-¿Hablaban de la fiesta de bienvenida?-trató de romper el hielo la húngara.-Vamos Artie, anímate. No quiero que empieces con caras largas este año.-

El rubio frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada, Lovino intuyó que era su momento de explicar las cosas.

-Arthur ha terminado con el bastardo rumano.-

Elizaveta soltó su cartón de jugo que cayó haciendo un ruido sordo sobre la mesa, mientras sus labios formaban una gran "o" y sus ojos verdes se abrían casi en su totalidad. Matthew simplemente ahogo un gemido de sorpresa. Todos estaban enterados que su amigo inglés era sumamente feliz con su novio desde hace casi cuatro años, sin contar todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo.

La húngara notó la creciente incomodidad de su amigo británico y la del canadiense a su lado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras con ello, Artie?-Arthur suspiró cansado de que le recordaran su desgracia.

-No quiero volver a salir con un chico jamás.-

-Vamos Arthur, no creo que sea para tanto.-dijo Matthew con su típica voz suave casi inexistente. Esto de alguna manera hizo enojar al inglés.

-¡No, Matthew! Tú no entiendes. ¡Nunca has tenido una pareja!-

Lovino, quien era difícil de hacer cambiar de expresión, abrió los ojos sorprendidos por la rudeza de su amigo. Elizaveta y Dacía se miraron incómodas y temerosas. Matthew simplemente bajo la mirada.

-Creo…creo que tienes razón, Arthur. Suerte con eso.-

Vieron al chico levantarse y tomar su almuerzo, saliendo parsimoniosamente del comedor. Todos estaban sorprendidos y Arthur se sintió un idiota. No quería lastimar a Matt. ¿Qué pasaba con él?

-Bastardo…-susurró Lovino y el inglés esperó pacientemente su reprimenda.-…necesitas descansar.-

Arthur respingó.

-Vamos Artie, creo que ahora más que nunca necesitas recuperar esas experiencias que dejaste pasar por dedicarte sólo a Vladimir.-Le decía Elizaveta mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio maternalmente.

Dacía frente a él, sonreía.

Tal vez tenían razón.

-Necesito disculparme con Matthew, le pediré que nos acompañe a la fiesta en casa dela rana.- Elizaveta comenzó a aplaudir, Dacía lo miro orgullosa y Lovino dibujo una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro. Todo iba a mejorar.

* * *

**¡Matthew! Perdónenme en verdad por ser tan bastarda. Igual que con Dacía, la verdad es que lo que paso con Lovino es algo muy fuerte, nunca me ha pasado con hermanos (no tengo), pero cuando un amigo te cambia…eso duele.**

**Muy bien, mejor dejo de quejarme y les agradezco a ustedes, gente bonita, por estar aquí leyendo mis mounstruos ficcionales. ¡Muchísimas gracias! **

**Los quiero a todos c:**

**Wien.**


End file.
